1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for mixing two components together. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fertilizer mixing and metering apparatus for adding a chemical fertilizer into a water supply line of an irrigation system.
2. Background to Related Art
A variety of different types of systems for mixing chemicals, including fertilizers, pesticides, herbicides, lime, etc., into irrigation supply lines are known. These systems include apparatus for adding liquid and solid chemicals into an irrigation supply line. Typically, liquid injection systems include a pump for injecting a chemical into the irrigation supply line, and solid chemical systems include a solid chemical container through which at least a portion of the irrigation fluid is directed. These systems are generally limited as to the type of chemical, i.e., liquid or solid, that they are able to mix with irrigation fluid. Moreover, such systems can be overly complex and not easily incorporated into existing irrigation systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved chemical mixing apparatus which can be easily incorporated into existing irrigation systems and can be used with both liquid and solid chemicals.
In accordance with the present invention, a chemical mixing and metering apparatus is provided which can be easily incorporated into existing irrigation lines. The apparatus includes a venturi which is positioned along an irrigation supply line. The venturi is connected to a chemical supply container by a chemical conduit and by a bypass conduit. A valve is positioned in the bypass conduit to regulate the flow of irrigation fluid from the irrigation supply line into the chemical supply container. A check valve or vent is provided in the container to prevent formation of a vacuum.
The presently disclosed chemical mixing and metering apparatus is operable in two modes of operation. Firstly, the apparatus may be operated as a vacuum system by closing the valve in the bypass conduit. Secondly, the system may be operated in a force feed/vacuum mode by opening the valve in the bypass conduit. Moreover, the apparatus may be used to inject solid and/or liquid chemicals into an irrigation system.